1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polymer electrolyte and a battery including the polymer electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carbonate organic electrolyte, such as ethylene carbonate or propylene carbonate, has been used as an electrolyte for a lithium battery. However, the carbonate organic electrolyte has a high risk of leakage, and therefore, may have safety issues, for example, high flammability and explosiveness. In order to solve these problems, a solid electrolyte may be used as an electrolyte for a lithium battery.
In recent years, demand for a solid electrolyte has increased as a battery may be manufactured in various forms such as a thin film battery, a stack battery, or a flexible battery. The battery may also have a 3-dimensional structure. When the structure of a battery changes from 2-dimensional to 3-dimensional, a solid electrolyte that is suitable for a battery with a large surface area is desired.
Thus, there remains a need for a stable and non-flammable electrolyte for 3-dimensional batteries.